Badly Broken
by hetebro
Summary: Feliciano has always known about Ludwig's more… sadistic and dominant side, but it wasn't until after one heated night in the German's bedroom that he had found out about his own masochistic kinks – the need to be completely dominated, to be completely owned, to be completely broken. [GerIta, Human!AU, Porn] WARNING: MEDIUM-ISH S&M. OneShot.


**A/N: If you hadn't read the summary, read this. This fic WILL contain extremely mature themes and sadomasochism. Bondage, slave/master, forcefulness, etc. will be involved! But it is NOT rape. This is all consensual. If you do not like it, back away now.**

**Since this is just a story full of porn, there is no plot. Just all smut. Smut, smut, smut. So enjoy it… or not. Just don't expect a storyline or whatever. You can find those in my more worked upon fanfictions.**

**Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Ludwig's home. There was the usual smell of sausages being cooked, with the familiar herbal scents and coffee beans that had just been freshly grounded. The German was an early riser – he usually liked to do some jogging before coming back home to eat and get ready for the day, whether or not he was working or had the day off. Today, he was free from his job. But that didn't mean any less stress; he had an older brother that always seemed to be around, even if they did live together.

"Guten morgen, West," the exact person Ludwig was currently thinking about said, as he entered the kitchen sleepily and leant against the counter that Ludwig was currently making coffee at. Gilbert was always right on cue. "What's cooking?"

"The usual, brother," the blond replied with a monotonous abundance to his deep voice. He was currently shirtless, seeing as he had only just gotten out of the shower not long ago, but most of the water drops that were littered upon his extremely built torso dried away. He just stood in a pair of loose track pants with slip-ons covering his feet. He honestly did look like he was wearing his 'lazy-day' get up. For Gilbert, every day was lazy day, so the blond guessed they probably would match whenever or… _if_ the older sibling decides to change.

"There's some for the awesome me, right?" Gilbert then asked, smiling widely when Ludwig had turned to give him the cup of coffee he was waiting for. Moving himself to sit at the table that was situated in the kitchen, Gilbert held the warm cup up to his lips, taking a sip, as Ludwig moved to sit beside him. "It's good! Danke, West."

"Gerne," Ludwig replied, obviously less affected by the taste and heart-felt smell of coffee in the morning. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Ja," Gilbert said, nodding one time, as he placed the cup down on the table and stood up to approach the sausages sizzling on the hot plate. He proceeded to attend to it, flipping them over so they cooked all the way through. At first, Ludwig was a little worried that he'd burn or ruin them somehow, but he soon decided he ought to trust Gilbert just _once._ "Me and Birdie are going on a super awesome date to the movie theatres!"

"You mean Birdie and I," Ludwig corrected, Gilbert turning around to face him with his cocked a little to the side, the tongs in his hand.

"What?"

"'Birdie and I', that's the correct English."

"Mein Englisch ist nicht besonders gut," Gilbert replied, deciding to speak in his mother tongue to avoid having the Grammar Nazi correct him once more. However, before the two could even continue their conversation, a certain Italian burst through the front door.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Ich—no… um, guten morgen!" Feliciano exclaimed loudly, racing into the kitchen, stopping to sniff the air that was filled with the aroma of sausages and coffee, before cringing as he didn't exactly have a liking towards Ludwig's cooking or German food in general. "Ve, why don't you cook pasta instead? It's yummier!"

"_FELICIANO!_ Gilbert, don't let him take the tongs!" Ludwig yelled, standing up once more when the Italian had gone for the kitchen utensils. The fair-haired male disobeyed though, as he moved himself out of Feliciano's way to instead walk towards the entrance. That's when he bumped into Lovino, his arms folded over his chest as he frowned.

"Stupid brother," the other Italian brother cursed, Antonio laughing somewhat cheerfully as he patted his back gently. However, Lovino ignored the Spaniard, and instead stuck a finger in Gilbert's face. "And I'm _not_ just talking about my one!"

"Morning, Gilbert!" Francis greeted cheerfully, a quiet Matthew standing beside him. That's when Gilbert waved and smiled back, before soon realising that was… in his pyjamas, in front of _Matthew._

"How unawesome!" he spoke frantically to himself, before racing upstairs and away from all the commotion between the two Italian brothers and Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Feliciano cried, before soon being ordered to simply take a seat at the table. Lovino joined him, as Antonio made himself comfortable by browsing the fridge. Matthew and Francis simply stood at the entrance way of the kitchen, the two brothers the _only_ good behaving ones.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Ludwig," Matthew spoke quietly, gaining the blond's attention who was attending to the food he was cooking that Feliciano almost destroyed out of pure hate for German food. "I didn't think it'd be so lively, so I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ludwig replied, a few moments of silence, after Antonio had grabbed himself and Lovino a raw tomato to sit at the table and snack, Gilbert came downstairs looking more… dressed.

"Birdie, let's go," the fair-haired male said, disregarding everyone else who decided to tag along. However, Francis soon did approach him, slinging an arm over the other's shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Oh, the rest of us will be coming, Gil," he warned, Antonio giving a friendly wave as Lovino casted his gaze away in a complete and utter 'tsundere' mode. "Just so, you know, you don't get _too_ comfortable with my precious Matthew."

"I'm not going, I have… work to do," Ludwig said, soon followed by Feliciano jumping on his back with a tight hug, "Me too! I'm going to help Ludwig!"

It was then that the group of boys decided that although Gilbert and Matthew had a date, Francis was tagging along to keep an eye on the two, whilst Antonio joined the three because the Frenchmen didn't want to third wheel, where he then brought Lovino along because he didn't want to be left behind doing nothing back at home, or at _Ludwig's_ house. So, it had just left the German and the Italian with the house to themselves. Throughout the day, Ludwig was planning to do some relaxing things, like perhaps… read a book, or workout. But he didn't seem to be able to focus when Feliciano was around every corner singing a stupid song, or making stupid noises, and doing stupid mistakes like knocking a picture frame over. The whole time, he'd also complain about how hot it was, how hungry he was, how bored he was, and he wanted to play some European football. Ludwig wasn't in the mood, though.

And, so, it was evening – about 5:00pm – when Ludwig, who was seated in the lounge room with glasses seated on his nose and his face in a book, received a call from his older brother. Placing the book down beside him, Ludwig picked up his phone.

"Ja—?"

"_West! I'm staying over Birdie's house tonight, so I'll see you in the morning,"_ Gilbert said, his tone of voice sounding somewhat… excited, as if he were eager for something that may or may not happen. _"Don't miss me!"_

"I won't," Ludwig replied, growling in annoyance when Feliciano had moved over to sit in his lap comfortably, in between the blond's legs. With his ass seated back against Ludwig's crotch, but his torso leant forward in anticipation for what was about to happen in some American film they were watching, the German almost found it hard to concentrate on what Gilbert was saying. He bit down on his bottom lip, shuffling himself forward the slightest, but otherwise not to Feliciano's attention. Though, he was soon broken from his… _trance_, when Gilbert had screamed into the phone.

"_West, don't you understand!?_" he whispered hastily, before sounding as if he had a hand covering the phone. "_I might get laid tonight!"_

"I don't… I don't care. Good for you, brother," Ludwig responded in a bored tone, allowing his free hand to move and hold Feliciano by the hip. The Italian jumped the slightest, not very used to being handled gently by the other, but decided that it wasn't so… bad. Instead, he bravely allowed his hands to run along the legs that were on either side of him, turning his attention from the television to now, well, Ludwig. "F-Feli—"

"_That's only if damn Francis doesn't cockblock me,"_ Gilbert then said, saying a little ouch that was sounded after a bang. Ludwig had guessed he was in the bathroom, because of the echo in his voice. _"But he might go out with Antonio and Lovino tonight, so lucky me!"_

"That's good to hear, brother."

"_It's awesome! Not as awesome as me, but you know! Anyways, I gotta go, see you later, West!"_

Before Ludwig was even given the chance to say his farewell, his brother had hung up on him with a 'beep'. It was then that the blond had thrown his phone aside, alongside his glasses, not really caring where they would end up – although it was more than likely he'd regret his decision in the morning – to allow both of his hands to grab the Italian that was seated in between his legs by the hips, holding him close. Feliciano let out a deep breath due to such a brash action, leaning his torso forward as if he were trying to escape the German's grasp, although it was clear that he wanted to be touched more… and to touch more – almost out of pure curiousity of the other's actions.

"Ludwig…," the brunet moaned, having to be seated back when Ludwig ran a hand up his torso, his fingers tightening around the other male's neck the slightest as he pulled backwards so they were pressed tightly against each other. "Ve, Lud—"

"You've been bad today," Ludwig whispered lowly, Feliciano's hands reaching to grab the German by his forearms – fingernails digging deep into fair flesh one time – as the constriction around his throat tightened, causing his breathing to become much shallower, "…_Very_ naughty, even when I'm trying to talk on the phone."

"I-I'm sorry, Ludwig," Feliciano whispered, his fingernails leaving red claw marks in Ludwig's forearms as he dug deeper, having to lean his head back when the German's grip around his throat got more confined. The Italian breathed heavily, but he wasn't scared of being choked; scared of Ludwig. In fact, the asphyxiation made the blood pump faster in his veins, and the sweat to drip down his back. "M-Mi dispiace…"

"Sorry won't cut it, Feli," Ludwig replied, releasing the Italian and allowing the other to breathe and catch his breath – Feliciano having leant forward with his fingers around his neck in comfort – as he grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back against his crotch. "You know I have no tolerance; I'm going to have to punish you."

Ludwig sat in silence, as Feliciano continued to cough the slightest and regain his breath, before he eventually nudged the other in the back and commanded, "Get up." The Italian obeyed – a weakness in his knees that made his leg shake. As he stood, he turned around to face Ludwig, red marks around his neck as his cheeks blushed a deep pink colour. He was obviously turned on and even _needy. _

"Strip," Ludwig demanded.

"Take off my clothes?"

"Strip, Feliciano."

"Usually you'd tell me to put on clothes—"

"And now I'm telling you to take them off. So, strip."

Feliciano's face was first blank – obviously confused about Ludwig's behaviour. He was never like this – so weak to his needs and his wants. He was always telling the Italian to dress and behave in an orderly fashion, but now he's telling him to take his clothes off? Punishment was always run extra laps, not… _this_…

But Feliciano preferred this over running any godforsaken laps.

So, with a curl of his lips, the brunet stuck his thumbs beneath the hem of his pants, before he slowly moved his hips side to side in a shuffle, pulling the fabric that clothed his legs slowly down – revealing the paleness of his legs alongside the navy blue boxers that covered his sex. He noticed the change of breathing pattern from Ludwig, and the way his blue eyes stared so… luridly. Feliciano, for once, almost felt _nervous_ being half naked.

After pulling his pants off, and tossing it aside onto the couch that Ludwig was seated on, Feliciano's hands reached up to undo the buttons of the shirt that was clothing his torso. Slowly, he travelled downwards, the folds of the shirt revealing more and more body with each button undone, and soon he was left to stand with an open flannel. His body was pale and thin, but it was _beautiful _to Ludwig. It was unmarked, too. With no scars, no scratches, no bruises – like a blank canvas. The German wanted to change that, to prove that he had seen such beauty; _touched_ it.

"Is this okay, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked – the other immediately responding by shaking his head, soon followed by, "No, take it all off."

So, with a swallow, the brunet took a deep breath in and pulled the shirt off of him, tossing it aside where he had thrown the pair of pants he previously discarded. Bending over forward the slightest, Feliciano then proceeded to undress himself of his boxers, having to pause for a moment before standing up straight once more – showing Ludwig his full nakedness.

Ludwig continued to stare, his eyes running up and down Feliciano's body as if he was taking great attention to every single detail his body had to offer. The blond noticed that he was practically flawless – his stomach small and thin, where his hips were showing his hip bones, his collarbone poking out and looking extremely fragile. His nipples were hardened due to the coolness and exposure of the air and the points of his shoulders, elbows, nose, chest, knees were all coloured a soft pink in colour. Ludwig wanted to see more colour – red, blue, black. He wanted to see hickeys and bruises and burn marks and just… a masterpiece. Feliciano was his canvas, and he was the painter.

"Come here," Ludwig then ordered, patting his legs. Feliciano obeyed, after growing a deeper cerise colour in his cheeks due to being looked at so intensely, before he moved himself to straddle the blond's hips – the German's clothed crotch pressed up _right_ against his plump ass.

"What are you…," Feliciano whispered, biting his bottom lip to prevent the moan that urged to leave his lungs when the other had grabbed his ass – digging his fingernails into the soft and pale flesh as he massaged and pulled at it. His mouth, one time, made use by biting the thin flesh of Feliciano's collarbone, breaking the skin and leaving blue black hickeys as blood slowly dripped. "L-Ludwig, are you…—"

"Do you trust me?" Ludwig soon asked, cutting the brunet off, before pulling away from his collarbone and chest area that was starting to grow a deep red in colour as his eyes looked up to make eye contact with the very male he was ravishing. "Do you trust me to touch you like this?"

Feliciano was silent, he _did_ trust Ludwig. It was just that he was almost _too_ turned on to even put words together into an English sentence so he could even _communicate_ with the other. However, despite the sex organ down there having poked Ludwig a couple of times in the stomach, sweat rolling down his skin, nipples extremely hard that it almost _hurt_, he did eventually find his words.

"It… hurts, but it feels good because it's you, Ludwig…," Feliciano replied, leaning his head back the slightest as he moved against Ludwig the smallest amount, trying to create a certain friction between the two heated bodies – one clothed, one not. "I know that you're a sadist, and you're very strict a lot of the times, but… I want to make you happy. All I want is for you to feel good, because I like being with you…"

Feliciano unmounted the blond, before having moved to stand in front of him once more. Ludwig noticed the other's arousal practically _throbbing _and cement hard. However, his attention was averted away when the brunet had kneeled down in front of him – hands flying to the front of his pants, where he soon unbuttoned and unzipped it, pulling it down alongside the briefs, to soon reveal his own half-hardened member. Feliciano took hold of the base of Ludwig's large manhood, before soon leaning forward and kissing the head, whilst his hand made pumping actions along the shaft.

"If this can make Ludwig happy…," the Italian broke off with a quiet moan to himself, somewhat being stimulated by the thought of how exactly he's going to fit this all in his mouth, "…I'd do it forever…"

And with that, Ludwig didn't even have the chance to reply when he had rolled his head back with a moan of appreciation, feeling a great – and wet – warmth soon take over his dick. One hand went to hold Feliciano by the back of his head, gripping the brunet locks in a tight grasp, whilst his other hand went to grab the base of his member, Ludwig's breathing began to pick up. He pushed down on the Italian's head, forcing him to take the German's dick further down his throat, as Ludwig bucked his hips upwards in a thrust-like action. He felt the constriction around his dick tighten and the muffled moans from the Italian filled his ears. So, after pulling Feliciano off of his dick, Ludwig stood up and traced the head of his arousal along the pink folds of the Italian's lips. With half-lidded eyes and cheeks burning deep pink, Feliciano widened his lips the slightest, poking his tongue out to taste the saltiness of Ludwig's completely hardened penis. It was… _delicious. _For the first time, Feliciano actually appreciated one of Ludwig's sausages.

"Yummy…," Feliciano moaned, the corner of his lips curving upwards in a desperate and turned-on smile. He was weak, and he was being practically held up by Ludwig's grip on his hair, as his small and fragile hands held the blond by the hips for stability. "More…"

"I'm supposed to be punishing you," Ludwig replied, allowing Feliciano to take a small amount of his arousal into his mouth, before he pulled the brunet off, "Not giving you what you want."

"I… I _need_ it…," the Italian begged, straightening his back the slightest as he took hold of Ludwig's shirt in a death grip. He was practically holding on, now. "_Per favore..._"

Ludwig allowed the others beg of sexual tension fall upon death ears when he had released him, quite forcibly discarding him on the floor. There was a bang when Feliciano hit the floorboards, but he soon recovered, to look up at the blond who stood tall before him.

"Get on your hands and knees," Ludwig demanded, Feliciano having obeyed, although the muscles in his legs and his arms shook – finding it quite hard to stay up. The blond, whose belt was loosened when the other male had gotten into his pants, took said belt after buttoning himself once more, and flicked the fabric at the flesh of the Italian's ass, creating a loud smacking sound.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano screamed, his legs beginning to shake even more, as his arms gave in and his face was now against the varnished, wooden floorboards of the German's home. "Oh mio Dio… Un altro, per favore… p-per— ah!"

He broke off with another loud yelp, pushing his hips back one time, when the leather had smacked against his reddening skin. From the very area he was getting hit, he could feel adrenaline rush through him, making the pre-cum from his dick drip onto the very floor he was resting upon. It made his breathing get faster, and his toes curled with anticipation.

"Do you like that?" Ludwig asked, rubbing the leather of his belt gently against Feliciano's stinging ass, before he pulled it back and smacked him once more – a sound as loud as a gunshot echoing through his home.

"Ah, Ludwig!" the Italian cried out, digging his fingernails into the floorboards as tears welled at this eyes – both from the amount of pain as well as absolute _need_ to feel more. "Si, f-feels good…"

Feliciano hadn't noticed, but the skin from his knees and elbows scraped along the floor, breaking and leaving him quite the painful burn marks. His skin, that was previously pale and completely flawless, was already scraped, bruised with hickeys, red with whips and broken with love bites… and Ludwig had only _just_ started. The Italian, not realising himself, had an inner desire for the other to completely mark him – to show that… he was owned. Feliciano wanted Ludwig to make him _his._

"Stay here, don't move," Ludwig demanded, Feliciano's eyes having been shut tightly from the amount of euphoria that was coursing through his very veins that pumped blood through him. He heard heavy footsteps quieten the further the blond moved away, but then get louder when he had come back. "Straighten yourself."

Slowly, Feliciano lifted his upper body, so his hands were flat against the floor once more – holding himself up. His head was hung; however, all until Ludwig lifted his chin and told him to look forward.

"We're going upstairs, so crawl there."

"O-Okay…," Feliciano whispered, slowly moving his legs to crawl upon the floor, as he weakly moved his arms. However, he stopped when he felt a searing dap of pain get him right in the back, the blond having dripped hot wax straight from the candle he was holding. "O-Oh, god—"

"Keep moving," Ludwig said with a sharp tone to his voice, allowing another drop of wax to get Feliciano again – just below his shoulder blades. The Italian responded with a moan, his arms giving in once more. However, when the German repeated himself more sternly this time, and dripped more wax, Feliciano forced himself up and to continue going. Eventually, after countless more hot wax searing against the flesh of his back, they made it to the stairs, and it was there that Ludwig had quickly raced upstairs to discard the candle, but instead bring along a collar and a leash. He fastened the leather around Feliciano's neck, tightening it a little so he couldn't take full and deep breaths, before pulling at the leash and leading him up the stairs. Countless times, the brunet had to stop – either to catch his breath or suppress the overwhelming hormones coursing through him – but after a few moments, Ludwig eventually achieved success and had pulled his 'pet' to the second level of the house.

That's when Feliciano had collapsed, the energy in his very bones and muscles having been completely depleted due to the workout he had endured by just getting here. He was a wreck, but his mind told him to keep going. He had this overwhelming urge to _please_ Ludwig – to receive praise. He always felt so happy when he was praised. It made him want to do better. It made him want to bend over backwards for the very man he completely and utterly admired.

Feliciano _loved_ being dominated, told what to do. Usually he'd reject Ludwig's commands, but when in this position, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be the other's pet. He wanted to be trained. He wanted Ludwig to be happy with him… so the Italian decided he'd work extra hard.

With the help of the blond, Feliciano eventually recovered and was able to stand up straight once more. He leant against the extremely big German, taking slow and weak steps towards his bedroom. Once Ludwig had opened it and brought him in, the Italian took note of his surroundings – it was like any other bedroom. It looked completely… normal. With books stacked up on a desk, a laptop closed, a closet that was neatly closed, and curtains drawn… it was painstakingly normal. Though, Feliciano had a feeling that the German kept a few things secret from everyone else.

Approaching the bed, Ludwig had pushed Feliciano down onto it, the Italian landing on his back upon the fortress of comfort. This certainly did feel a little more reassuring than the floor, and it allowed him to recover and gain strength once more as he watched the man before him slowly undress. When he had taken off his shirt, an amazing display of muscles was shown, and Feliciano couldn't help but grip the sheets tightly and lick his hips – wanting to just kiss his way down the German's torso. However, he kept watching, as Ludwig undone his pants and pulled it off, revealing briefs that shaped his muscled body explicitly. Soon after, he took off the fabric covering his sex without _any_ hesitation, and it was then that Feliciano decided he _really_ was in for a good fuck. He almost couldn't hold himself back, but he didn't want to get scolded.

His eyes stayed glued upon the member in between Ludwig's legs – it was hard and… so very large. If they really were to go all the way, Feliciano began to wonder just how much that'll stretch him exactly. The Italian wasn't any virgin, and he guessed Ludwig wasn't too – or the blond simply did his research – but he had never had sex with a man where _he_ was the bottom. He mainly slept with women, so he was always topping, but this… was interesting. He trusted Ludwig with his body, though – trusted him to handle him with care, to stop when Feliciano was at his very limit, to make him feel _amazing._

"Do you still trust me?" Ludwig asked, his facial expression as usual – so cold and stern, but… his cheeks were slightly flushed. The blood in his veins had obviously been pumping through him in a fast manner, gathering at his face one time.

Feliciano nodded in response, before speaking up with the same amount of seriousness, although he was more… unrestful and impatient, "Si, I trust you."

"Do you trust me to handle your body?"

"I do, Ludwig."

"Do you trust me to mark you, hurt you for pleasure?"

"Break me, humiliate me… please. I trust you."

Ludwig didn't say anything else after that. His blue eyes simply radiated a lowly flame – before the corner of his lips curled into a small smirk. It was rare to see the blond like this – smiling – so Feliciano knew he had pleased him greatly. That made the Italian extremely happy with himself.

"You must endure it, then," Ludwig then said, making his way to the foot of the bed before slowly crawling to where Feliciano was laying. As he approached him, the German took hold of the collar still around the brunet's neck and tightened it a little, before taking hold of the leash and wrapping it around his fist to secure tightness. The Italian responded with the muscles of his body tensing up, as the pink folds of his lips parted to take in air that he needed to breathe, although it was restricted. In this position, Ludwig had power over whether or not he got to take in air, and although this was extremely dangerous… Feliciano put his life into the other's hands. "We need a safe word."

Feliciano bucked his hips up the slightest, before the German above him had grabbed his thighs and wrapped it around his waist, where the brunet then securely tightened his grip. His hands where clawing into the other's shoulders, leaving red claw marks in his way.

"L-Like… what…?" the Italian finally breathed, moaning the slightest when Ludwig had pulled against the leash, so their faces were much more closer for coming into contact. The tips of their noses, red from the excessive sexual activity as of far, were barely touching. Ludwig hadn't replied yet, when he tilted his head to the side and leant down further, taking hold of Feliciano's bottom lip in between his teeth. Biting down hard enough to bust it and leave a deep red mark, the German then continued to pull at it – where the two males stared deeply into each other's eyes, the blood pumping to their hardened cocks.

"Green, when you're okay and I can continue…," Ludwig whispered after releasing Feliciano, before leaning down to plant kisses down his neck, pulling the leash to the side so the other had to slightly cock his head. "Yellow, when it hurts and it's gradually getting more painful, but you're otherwise fine…" He soon then bit down on the other's already marked skin, before grinding their hips together. Both males had tensed up from the feeling of their hardened arousals rubbing against each other and the flat of their groins – where the German had protruding v-lines that proved he worked out often, not including his other muscles. Feliciano responded by clenching his legs together, holding Ludwig down to him tightly to feel more of the movement of hip-against-hip. "And red, when I need to stop, because it's too much…"

Feliciano was silent, breathing heavily as his libido was being stimulated the more and more Ludwig would grind against him. His eyes were tightly shut, arms crawling around to the other's back, to continue dragging his fingernails down the pale of his flesh there. Because the Italian wasn't one to bite his fingernails often, they were slightly sharpened, so not only did he leave red claw marks, he even left broken skin that excreted the tiniest amount of blood that gathered at the cut.

Eventually though, he pulled away from Ludwig the slightest and stopped digging his fingernails into the other's flesh, opening his eyes one time to share a soft, but an erotic gaze with the very man that was currently topping him.

"S-Si…," Feliciano said, poking his tongue out the slightest to run along his bottom lip, instantly tasting the saltiness of the thin layer of blood gathering where Ludwig had bitten. "But… but I want to touch you too..."

"You might," Ludwig replied with a slight smirk upon his lips, whilst his free hand – that wasn't holding the leash attached to Feliciano's collar – ran down the other's body and in between his legs. The German motioned his fingers in a walking motion along the shaft of the Italian's untouched arousal, causing the other to tense up and feel more want, before running his index finger along his entrance. It was then that Feliciano had moved his hips the slightest, letting out a deep sigh due to the overwhelming sensitivities of his virgin hole. "However… I get the first turn…"

"N-Ngh…," Feliciano moaned, his teeth clenching as his chest rose and fell with each heavy pant, when Ludwig had moved to plant rough kisses down his chest – occasionally sucking and nibbling upon the skin to leave small, but noticeable, marks. It was almost surprising just how easily the Italian could bruise.

"Lecker…," Ludwig whispered lowly, his mouth arriving at the other's hips, where he soon then proceeded to kiss across his stomach – the hand that was at Feliciano's entrance rubbing more vigorously at the tight ring muscles. At this stage, the Italian was all moans and eager mewls, arching his back just as his hands flew to hold Ludwig by the back of his head, fingers proceeding to grip the blond locks there in a death grip.

"S-Stop taking… taking your time…," the brunet begged, breaking off with a moan as his body clenched up and his legs tightened around Ludwig's head – where his hands soon went to grip the headboard of the bed they were currently sprawled out on. "L-Lud—"

He broke off with yet another moan, a strain in his voice from the tight constriction around his throat, when he felt Ludwig's tongue drag up his hardened, and definitely throbbing, shaft.

"O-Oh, D-Dio—…" Feliciano whined, rolling his head back with pure euphoria, when the German had finally slowly eased a finger in – releasing the leash that was attached to Feliciano's collar to instead grip the base of his arousal and make sucking motions at his swollen head. The Italian was practically a hot mess right now – he could barely breathe, his body squirmed from beneath Ludwig, and his legs clenched up with each new touch. "Ludwig…"

The German continued to slowly pull his finger out, having to go a little slow due to the lack of lubrication and not wanting to make Feliciano to feel _too_ uncomfortable, before leaning back and using his hands to spread the Italian's legs further apart. The brunet's toes were curling, and before further continuing to focus upon his entrance, Ludwig leant down to kiss roughly at the pale flesh of Feliciano's inner thighs. There, he left more hickeys, the man beneath him responding my clenching his thighs and subconsciously wanting to close his legs due to a natural reflex. However, Ludwig kept them open as he left love bites alongside the small bruises.

"I-I can't—…" Feliciano began, but soon broke off as he continued to pant heavily. His eyes, that were previously tightly shut, opened to look at the man above him when Ludwig had proceeded to undo his collar and toss it on the floor – a red ring being left around Feliciano's neck.

"Turn around and lean against the headboard," Ludwig demanded, Feliciano, who was still panting heavily to finally catch all of his breath that he wasn't able to retrieve earlier due to the collar around his neck, obeyed quietly. Leaning against the headboard, the German soon then took Feliciano's hips and pulled back a little, so his ass was protruding outwards more for easier access. In this position, the brunet couldn't help but feel so exposed, and so he cowered his head as his cheeks burnt even more – his knees a little weak which, in turn, made his legs shake in wait.

Everything was silent, but he felt the unevenness of the bed when Ludwig had hopped off, quiet footsteps sounding. He could tell the other hadn't left the room, but he was most likely searching through his wardrobe for things of sorts, all before he came back. Feliciano slowly turned his head to look behind him, Ludwig having been seated there with something in his hand, before blue eyes looked at him and told him to turn back around – in which he did. However, as he waited in silence, his breath was caught in his throat when he felt a cold liquid being rubbed against his entrance – causing the Italian to bite down on his already-busted bottom lip in eagerness. The sensitivities just sent feel-good signals to his brain and he almost couldn't hold it in.

"L-Ludwig, more—" he moaned, but broke off with a shout of euphoria when he felt a slap against his ass cheek.

"I don't want to hear a single word from you," Ludwig said, before leaning around to place the ball of a ball gag into Feliciano's mouth, before proceeding to pull the straps around his head and securing it into place. Feliciano obliged willingly, having to breathe through his nose considering that his mouth air way was now blocked by the rubber sphere – however, he couldn't help the drool that was already gathering when he did try to speak, only a muffled noise coming from him.

Although Feliciano could still be heard, Ludwig used this certain device as a means of humiliation, to show dominance over submission. The single thought alone caused the German to grow eager – almost wanting to just fuck the other already, but he knew there were always safety precautions that had to be taken. He did care about Feliciano, anyways.

"Here, Feliciano, hold this," the blond then said, placing a solid object – just a simple bar of steel – into Feliciano's hand, which the Italian had taken, before pulling his hips back more and pushing his upper body down, so his face was flat against the bed with his ass in the air. Ludwig then continued to take hold of the brunet's hands and hold them behind his back, before placing handcuffs around both of his wrists, making him almost unable to move without flopping aside lazily. "Release the steel when you want me to stop, alright?"

"Mmmh…," Feliciano responded, nodding his head the slightest, as drool dripped from the corner of his mouth and dampening the German's bed sheets. However, he moaned loudly – it being muffled, of course – when he felt more lubrication being applied to his entrance, Ludwig's finger entering one time. It was much smoother going in this time around, and so the blond continued to thrust his finger in and out to allow the Italian grow used to such intrusion, before deciding to stretch him more quickly and in a more painful manner, when he then entered three fingers in – slowly, and causing drawn-out groans from the gagged man that was submissive to him. He noticed Feliciano's fingers tighten magnificently around the bar of steel he was holding, but he hadn't released it yet, which was pretty much a way of saying 'yellow'.

After pulling his fingers out, Ludwig watched as Feliciano's ring muscles tightened once more, before he allowed his blue eyes to flutter close – leaning forward to drag his tongue along the Italian's entrance, causing him to lean his ass back for more of a feel as he was practically all muffled moans.

With his hands upon Feliciano's ass cheeks, massaging them one time, Ludwig continued eating the other out, feeling more of his blood rushing to his arousal as he had to endure the pain of holding himself back to savour the Italian first. It was _extremely_ hard for him to do, but he managed. And, so, leaning back to rub his thumb along Feliciano's eager hole, Ludwig soon then planted a gentle kiss at his tailbone before letting go of him.

A sound of disappointment, as it seemed, sounded from Feliciano. However, Ludwig told him he'd attend to him again soon, as he proceeded to undo the wrapping of a condom and rolling it onto his hardened arousal – the latex tight around him. There, the German lastly rubbed lube over his arousal, before placing the bottle on the bedside table. He then straightened himself before grabbing the base of his dick and rubbing the tip of it against Feliciano's stretched hole. The Italian responded eagerly, with muffled moans sounding from him as he moved his hips back in eagerness to feel more.

"Want it?" Ludwig asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer, as Feliciano moaned louder in complete and utter desperation. The German continued to tease his tight, yet stretched, hole for a moment, before deciding that he, himself, couldn't wait any longer. So, he finally began to slowly enter – watching as his arousal was eaten up by the other's hole; inch-by-inch, until eventually he felt the small slap of his balls against Feliciano's ass. He was still for a moment, before the blond suddenly broke out with a moan when he began to thrust his hips in and out of the brunet – the bed rocking alongside the two. Ludwig hadn't noticed, though – he was too focused on the male beneath him.

At this stage, Feliciano was all gagged moans, his knuckles going white from squeezing the bar of steel tightly in his grasp – his whole body having tensed up due to the overwhelming feeling of _pure_ euphoria.

Ludwig, on the other hand, was more silent – although an occasional moan or two would leave his lips. He soon moved his hands from holding Feliciano's hips, to instead grab him by the elbows and hold him up, literally leaving him to dangle helplessly. Bending the other in such a position, it'd be easier for the blond to pound into him… and that's exactly what he did; with his thrusts now fuller and with more force behind it, Ludwig bucked his hips into Feliciano repeatedly as a few more moans left his lungs, a tight feeling in his balls. He just couldn't get over how incredibly amazing the Italian felt; he was sure it was enough to send him to cloud nine every time.

However, he soon came to conclusion that it was time he had actually heard full moans and pleads and begs from the other, and so he stopped thrusting momentarily to let go of him and unstrap the ball gag – tossing it aside like he had done earlier to the leash and collar. Feliciano immediately let out a loud moan, before he swallowed the drool that had gathered in his mouth.

"L-Ludwig, please, fuck me!" he soon then screamed after gaining recovery, being pulled back up when the German grabbed him by the elbows once more to let him dangle helplessly again. His head was hung forward, his brown locks falling around his face as sweat dripped from the tip of his mouth. There were wet patches on the bed sheets from where had had drooled, but he soon diverted his attention away from his surroundings when he closed his eyes tightly – feeling the blond begin to rock his hips back and forth once again. "A-Ahh, Ludwig!"

The brunet unconsciously spread his legs further apart, making the blond thrust deeper into his hot, tight cavern over and over and over again. At this point, he was completely delirious and was unable to form any coherent sentence.

"Fu—ngh... L-Lud… shit!" he moaned out, his back arching as the blond rammed into him even harder and faster. The Italian bit his lip almost hard enough to draw even more blood, just as he undulated his hips onto Ludwig's hard cock that drove into him over and over again. Every time the blond had hit his prostate, the brunet cried out in ecstasy, a natural reflex taking over him as his hole clenched even tighter around the very large dick that was currently fucking him.

"M-Merda! Faster!" Feliciano whined out in desperation, having to bite down on his bottom lip once more to stifle his cry of pleasure as the other hit his prostrate dead on once more. Ludwig felt _amazing_. The feel of his hot erection slamming into the Italian just felt so right, like the blond was made to be inside him. Feliciano didn't think he'd never get enough of this feeling, ever.

However, he soon regained his scrambled thoughts – the feeling of Ludwig's fingers tightening around his arms to leave red marks – as he pushed his hips back to meet the other thrust for thrust, panting and gasping and moaning brokenly. He could already feel the fire building in his stomach and spreading through his veins, and that's when he knew he wasn't going to last too much longer at this rate; it just felt _too_ good. Even Ludwig's musky smell, his piercing blue eyes, his muscled body, his pink lips that rarely smirked… smirking so perfectly, was driving him closer and closer to his peak.

That's when Ludwig repositioned himself slightly so his knees were planted more firmly on the surface of the bed, before he had forced his hips – despite from the pure ecstasy and exhaustion he was feeling – to thrust in and out of the brunet beneath him at an even faster rate than he was already going at. It was a good thing he exercised often; it left him being able to withstand long periods of physical activity and have a large stamina in the long run.

He could feel Feliciano's inner walls tighten the slightest whenever he moved, because at the position he was in, the brunet felt tighter than ever before which only put strain on Ludwig's erection – bringing him to his climax even more so. However, after hearing a drawn-out moan from the man that was currently fucking him, Feliciano felt weakness take over his whole body, and so he collapsed as he was unable to push back against the other anymore – he felt like a pile of mush. This gave Ludwig the chance to make the brunet cum before he does, simply because he didn't want to be the first one to get off.

With that thought in mind, the blond moved one hand from gripping Feliciano's elbows to instead hold him tightly by the hips for stability, as his other hand moved itself to grip the base of the brunet's throbbing erection. With his long and rough fingers curled around the hardened shaft, Ludwig ran his hand up and down with the ease of Feliciano's pre-cum acting as lubricant, where he would occasionally fondle with the other's balls. Leaning down slightly, so Ludwig was at point blank, he whispered with a complete seductive manner to his husky voice, "Feli… cum for me," he paused for a moment to smirk somewhat cockily, despite looking like a hot mess, "…please?" he ended with a small chuckle, which eventually broke off into a quiet and held-back moan as he kissed the other between the shoulder blades.

Feliciano, still unable to make any coherent sentences, moaned loudly when he heard such seductiveness whispered into his ear, finally finding the energy to once again push back against Ludwig. With the hand around his arousal, he could barely contain it in, and he felt his balls tighten greatly. The feel of Ludwig's warm, rough fingers gliding over the super-sensitive flesh of his erection was like pure euphoria; the occasional fondle of his balls just pushed him that much closer to completion. He'd never felt so good in his life. Every touch lit his skin on fire; every thrust sent a new tsunami of sensation through his body. He just _couldn't_ hold it in.

And so with that registered, the brunet's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth opened in a silent scream to let out a loud, animalistic moan. His back arched in an almost impossible angle as he came, thick strings of sticky white cum spurting onto the bed beneath him and Ludwig's tight hand, his hole clenching tightly around the blond's erection. That's when the friction between the two bodies became stronger, and Ludwig moaned when he felt Feliciano's inner walls tighten magnificently around his throbbing, hard erection. Upon the feeling of extra tightness, however, he was also brought to his climax.

Pulling out, after releasing Feliciano, Ludwig stripped the condom off as he gripped the base of his dick and rubbed it against his tight entrance – the Italian, although extremely exhausted and broken, moaning in response. Pumping at his shaft, the blond eventually arched his back as he came with a loud moan, shooting his seed onto the other's ass and lower back as everything seemed to go in slow motion then – as if the bliss would go on forever. However, time sped up once more and Ludwig soon found himself collapsing onto the most delicious man he had ever met beneath him.

The two laid in silence like that for a moment, before Ludwig rolled off to the side and proceeded to undo Feliciano's cuffs, placing it alongside the bottle of lube on the bedside table. His sweat-covered chest rose and fell with each heavy, exhausted pant; pink lips brushed against the paleness of Feliciano's neck; hands moved to trace down his sides softly.

Eventually, the Italian caught his breath, and moved so he was able to look up at the German that was holding him gently. With cheeks red and a small, exhausted smile against his lips, he moved forward so their lips brushed against each other the slightest. Despite their actions, they hadn't even _kissed_ yet. Something so innocent and beautiful…

"Grazie, Ludwig," he then said, causing the blond to blush of a soft pink tint – the two slowly and gradually going back into character. His hands reached up to hold the man beside him gently by the cheeks, before closing the gap between them for lip-lock. There was awkwardness between the two, and Ludwig had tensed up a little, but he allowed himself to relax as the sweetness of the kiss calmed him. It was _perfect_.

Pulling away and smiling brightly at Ludwig, Feliciano laughed softly, before wrapping his arms around the other's torso and burying his face into his chest, holding him tightly. Ludwig smiled at this, one arm beneath the pillow his head was rested upon, as his other hand patted the brunet's locks.

"Nein, danke…," he whispered, with no response from the other. He was obviously exhausted – they both were – and so, Feliciano soon slipped into a deep sleep. Ludwig shortly followed, after basking in his thoughts, and the two spent the night cuddling with each other for warmth.

A few hours later, and the sun began to rise as the new day approached, and Ludwig woke naturally thanks to the usual schedule of getting up early for his morning jog. However, he decided he'd skip out on it today; he _did_ have a guest over. Plus, the two didn't get to bed until quite late, so he decided it'd be okay to spend a few more minutes in bed. Unfortunately for him, though, as soon as he closed his eyes – he fell asleep once more and didn't wake again until a couple of hours later, after Feliciano was shaking him awake.

"Mmm… what?" he groaned, sitting up in bed to find the Italian bending over, his hands covering his sex as an expression of worry crossed his facial features.

"Ludwig! I think Gilbert's home!" he exclaimed in a hasty whisper. "My clothes are still downstairs and if my brother's with him they'll find it and we'll get in a lot of trouble! Help me!"

Ludwig took a moment to register that, before his eyes went to fixate on the alarm clock. It was 12:43pm. _Shit. _

"Ah! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Ludwig shouted, causing the Italian to cry out in helplessness as he decided that they were _fucked. _So, Feliciano moved to sit on the bed in worry, as Ludwig proceeded to quickly dress himself in something… not pyjamas-y. Simply slipping on a black tank top and washed out jeans, he ran a hand through his hair so it was the _littlest_ neat.

"Stay here," the German demanded, approaching the bedroom door. He was about to leave and retrieve the clothes, but he soon turned around to face Feliciano and speak once more, "If anyone asks, you were in the shower. Alright?"

"Alright," Feliciano replied, tears welling at the corners of his eyes, before Ludwig left him behind. Racing downstairs, he heard commotion in the kitchen, before entering it and finding Gilbert and Matthew making what seemed like pancakes, as Antonio and Romano sat at the table speaking amongst themselves. His brother turned around, however, as he heard footsteps, greeting Ludwig with a large smile.

"Morgen! Or, well… afternoon, really," Gilbert said, as Matthew also turned and smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon, Ludwig," the Canadian said gently, before his attention was taken away from the German as the man he was cooking with slabbed some pancake batter onto his nose. That's when the two continued to play fight with each other.

"Afternoon…," Ludwig said, looking around the kitchen in search for Francis. However, he couldn't find him, so maybe he didn't come with everyone else. "Where's Francis?"

"Living room," Antonio said, having the complete opposite facial expression of Lovino – happy, unlike the Italian who simply looked pissed for being here. "He said he didn't want to wait around for food seeing as those two wouldn't let him cook."

Ludwig's heart dropped. _That would mean he had come across Feliciano's discarded clothing items._ So with a quick "Thanks", Ludwig quickly walked to the living room, finding Francis standing there with the Italian's closed folding neatly over his arm.

As the two made eye contact, Ludwig noticed that the other had a sort of 'I know what this means' look. His eyebrow was slightly raised in a suggestive manner as his lips curled into a small smirk. In the meanwhile, Ludwig had his eyebrows creased, as he blushed almost uncontrollably. _How embarrassing._

"Well, it looks like at least _one_ of the German brothers got laid," Francis said, his smirk widening even more with his own comment and Ludwig's reaction to such bluntness, before he approached him and handed over Feliciano's clothes. "You may want to get Feliciano quickly changed and downstairs before Lovino starts on you. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Francis winked then, which caused Ludwig to feel a little suspicious about the Frenchman's promise – he always believed that just like their pastries, French guys were flaky. However, he decided that this was okay enough, and nodded in response before beginning to make his way towards the stairs.

"Ludwig, wait."

"What is it?"

"You may want to change your shirt."

Ludwig turned around, a little taken back with the suggestion, before asking, "Why?"

"Scratch marks," Francis said, before making a clawing motion with his hand. "They're seen all over your shoulders, and… well, it definitely looks suspicious and _very_ sexual."

"It might be an Italian thing, seeing as Lovino's like that also," a third voice added on, Antonio soon entering the scene from the kitchen. Ludwig was afraid that the second Italian would follow him, but the Spaniard soon stated that he Matthew offered Lovino to help in which, for once, he obliged.

"I don't know. I mean, Arthur's like that too," Francis then replied, having both males laughing gently – as if they were _proud_ of their bottoms. Well, maybe they were proud with themselves for being able to make their partners feel so good that they're marked too, in the end. If that's the case, then Ludwig praised himself on the inside, before a wave of embarrassment washed over him and decided that he ought to just get Feliciano covered.

"Just, go do something! Stop speaking of such impractical profanity," Ludwig ordered, turning back around to make his way upstairs. Approaching his bedroom, and entering, he found Feliciano standing _right_ there.

"Did they see? Did they see?" he asked, before quickly taking the clothes that Ludwig offered out to him, and putting them on. It felt almost strange to the German – for once, Feliciano was actually putting on clothes without having been told to.

"Nein," he eventually replied, his blue eyes watching contently as the other continued pulling his pants up to his waist, button his shirt and so on and so forth. "Well, Francis and Antonio saw…"

"That's okay! As long as my brother doesn't know, and we're okay!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, waiting as Ludwig took Francis' advice and proceeded to change from his tank top to a long-sleeved shirt, where he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. There, the two soon made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, Feliciano immediately indulging in the delicious smell taking over.

"Lovino, you're cooking for us?" he asked, that usual large, and stupid, smile on his lips. His brother, spatula in hand, turned around to face him alongside Matthew – as Gilbert was seated at the table alongside Antonio and Francis – before his facial expression went from blank to… anger.

"What the fuck is that?!" he screamed, pointing the spatula at Feliciano. "Why the fuck is your neck so bruised?! Did you fucking hurt him, Ludwig?!"

Feliciano's hand immediately went to cover his neck, remembering just how focused the blond was on that area, as he blushed a deep red colour and started to shout out of fear in his and Ludwig's defence.

Ludwig was about to assist with Feliciano's brother problems, but he had some of his own when Gilbert had slammed his fist on the table.

"What?! West, don't tell me you—!" he began, standing up from his spot as both Antonio and Francis began to laugh at having the secret spilled. "Did you get laid!?"

"Brother, no—"

"You _WHAT?!_" Lovino then shouted, before throwing the spatula as hard as he can – which wasn't really hard, by the way – at Ludwig, the blond catching it and placing it down on the table. "You fucking fuck!"

"Nothing happened!" Ludwig shouted as Matthew attempted to gain the Italian's attention and calm him down, which… wasn't happening.

"That's not fair! Why the hell does my little brother get to have sex and not the awesome me!?"

"I'm going to fucking _KILL_ you, Ludwig!" Lovino shouted, moving to race towards the German, but was stopped by the Canadian holding him back by the arm. "You're fucking _DEAD _you piece of shit!"

"No, no, no, brother! He didn't do anything, I swear!" Feliciano then shouted after the commotion between Gilbert, Ludwig and Lovino. "I just fell! I fell!"

"Yeah, fell into Ludwig's bed!" Gilbert then retaliated, which then caused Lovino to pull against Matthew even harder, as the Canadian desperately held on to stop a physical fight from being caused.

"You're not helping, Gilbert!" Matthew then shouted, although his voice was extremely quiet and almost lost in the atmosphere. "Look, Lovino, I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding but maybe you should listen to your brother!"

Of course, Lovino ignored him, and soon escaped the Canadian's grasp as there was more yelling between Ludwig and Gilbert, before he raced towards the German to kick his ass. However, that's when Antonio stepped in, stepping in front of Ludwig to have Lovino tackle-hug him instead.

"Tomato bastard!"

"Lovino, let's go outside for a moment, shall we?"

"Fuck you, Antonio! Let me beat the shit out of him!"

Antonio simply replied with more evasive words, before literally dragging the extremely reluctant Italian out of the kitchen and towards the back door where the greenhouse was. As the two left, things were slightly quieter; however two Germans yelling didn't exactly make things the littlest silent.

"How did you do it!?" Gilbert asked, having now approached his younger brother, where he shook him back and forth by the collar. "How did you do it, West?! How does someone as unawesome as _you_ get laid!?"

"Brother! Stop asking such unnecessary questions! They're not helping with this situation—"

Surprisingly, he was cut off by one of the French-speaking blond's in the kitchen, and it wasn't Francis.

"Gilbert!"

The two males turned to look at Matthew who was standing there; obviously distraught by how such an afternoon turned from peaceful to… _this._

Feliciano took this as his chance to leave the kitchen and follow Antonio and Lovino outside, where Francis soon tagged along.

"W-Why are you so eager to know?!" Matthew shouted, before soon placing a hand over his mouth in embarrassment from such an out-there action. "Sorry for yelling…"

"I want to taste you, Birdie," Gilbert then said, extremely bluntly, too. However, that simple statement made Matthew blush a deep red in colour, as he lowered his head a little.

"Y-You know, I'm not… not against that…," Matthew then replied, causing Gilbert to turn his attention fully away from Ludwig, to his boyfriend instead – as he approached. Deciding that he had heard enough and didn't want to see more, Ludwig straightened his collar and proceeded to make his way outside where everyone else was gathered. Francis and Feliciano was talking, like a big brother to his little brother, as Ludwig saw two silhouettes strolling through the greenhouse peacefully – it obviously being Antonio and Lovino. Maybe the Spaniard was able to get the other to calm down a little.

"Ludwig," Feliciano then said softly, having the Italian leave Francis behind and approach him. "I'm really, really, really sorry!"

"Don't be," Ludwig replied, running a hand down the back of the other's head when Feliciano had proceeded to hug him tightly. The Italian's eyes drooped, long eye lashes hanging ever so beautifully, before the pink folds of his lips parted slightly – leaning up, with his feet having to stand on their toes, to plant a kiss upon Ludwig's lips. The blond kissed back, just as softly, as he pulled Feliciano even tighter against him so they were practically up against each other. With a soft laugh leaving his lungs, however, Feliciano pulled away.

"I don't think Lovino approves," he said, a hand reaching up to run through the German's blond locks, still on his tip-toes as he pressed their lips against each other, smiling. Ludwig bit his lip the slightest, still a little awkward from such innocent and sweet affection, before smiling against the Italian's lips.

"Me too…,"

Soon, the two pulled away, at the realisation of the extreme display of affection. It was then that they were soon torn from their glances when Francis had approached the two, petting Feliciano on the shoulder before proceeding to make his towards the back door.

"Good luck you two, brothers can be a pain in the ass," the Frenchman said, before soon disappearing inside. Feliciano and Ludwig hadn't replied to that, they simply stared at each other with a gentle smile. However, the silence between the two was broken after hearing a yell of annoyance from inside the greenhouse followed by swearwords and some shouting obviously from the kitchen. With a weak sigh, both of the males shared one last peck, before Feliciano made his way to Lovino to help Antonio calm him down whilst Ludwig went to Gilbert and Francis to settle the dispute between the two friends.

Who would have thought that intimacy between two people could cause such uproar?

* * *

Feliciano was strapped down to Ludwig's bed – rope holding his legs and arms apart as a blindfold covered his eyes. His weak, fragile body squirmed with anticipation – over the course of time he and Ludwig had been together, he had grown more submissive, more withstanding of pain, more brave of different sex toys used on him.

His boyfriend – his master in the bedroom – was shaping him to become the perfect slave during sex. Slowly inflicting more pain and using different BDSM methods over the months, both males had gained more of a trusting between each other. Ludwig trusted Feliciano to speak green, yellow or red whenever he needed to, whilst Feliciano trusted Ludwig that no matter how turned on and eager he is, he'd stop whenever the Italian wanted him to.

"Green, Ludwig…," he moaned, chest covered in wax that was previously dripped there, before the German had placed the hot metal of the lighter he had previously lit against Feliciano's inner thighs, quickly pulling away afterwards so he would just mark him, not scar him. The Italian immediately responded by screaming in pleasure, wanting to just clench his legs together but being unable to do so since he was tied down. "M-More, Ludwig, burn me!"

And so, he was met with his request, when he felt more sharp pain along his thighs – his hardened arousal just wanting to shoot but the cock ring he was currently wearing delaying his orgasm. Ludwig had put it on him to prolong his erection in order to provide him with pleasure beyond his own orgasm, but that wasn't the only goal seeing as Feliciano seemed to have taken a liking towards the sensation of tightness.

"I-I want to cum, ngh…," he moaned, continuing to squirm in pure euphoria as he wanted and _needed_ to finally feel Ludwig's hands upon his skinny body. However, the German had his own intentions, and continued to pleasure himself by hurting the other.

During the whole course of their activities through the night, Feliciano would have never thought he'd ever end up in this position – so... submissive. And although he was trained to become more and more obedient, he was still learning more.

It was true that outside of the bedroom Feliciano was still himself, so happy, careless, and loving. But one thing _did_ change, although no one had really noticed it – he was more obedient towards Ludwig. That's simply because over the time they had been together, the German had whipped him, burnt him, cut him, fucked him… making him feel a level of pleasure that he was previously unknowing of.

It was during those times that Feliciano had decided his body, mind and soul was all for Ludwig, simply because thanks to him, it was perfect that he was badly broken.


End file.
